And Then There Was Degrassi
by BlackForbiddenRose101
Summary: What if all the Degrassi cast, except for Ms. Oh, got detention,and got locked inside the school with the killer? Will a new girl save them all, or will it become a dream full of nightmares?
1. Introduction

**This is my very first fanfiction ever! My first official fanfiction story happened long before Degrassi: Now or Never and Degrassi: In Too Deep! This happened during the Boiling Point, and it is on the night of Halloween.**

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

It is one Halloween night, and students are still in their classes. The students are in Ms. Dawes's class, and she is teaching her Advanced English class. Adam Torres walks in, and finds out that Clare is in his seat.

Adam asks, "Hey Clare. What are you doing in my seat?"

"Well, Eli and I are not together anymore, and I thought it would be safe if I sat far away from him", Clare answers.

Then, Adam takes a seat on Clare's original seating desk, and replies, "Now you just have to explain about the severe ramifications of love on me."

Ms. Dawes comes by, interrupting Clare and Adam's discussions, saying, "Ooh ramifications! Nice vocabulary word, Mr. Torres!"

Then, Adam turns around, sees Clare, and tells her, "See, now Ms. Dawes just noticed that I am in the class."

Clare replies, "It is just sarcasm, Adam. I need to sit far away from Eli, so I cannot feel the air he exhaled, smell his guy scent, see his signature smirk, and you're good at being the third wheel every time Eli and I are together."

Then, Adam accepts her reasons, and says, "Okay. Fine, then I would sit here. Just to remind you two that I am between you two, not in the middle of it."

Suddenly, Bianca asks Eli, "Hey, Eli! Do you mind if I borrow your blank sheet of paper?"

As Eli is about to give Bianca a blank sheet of paper, Adam got off of his seat, and says, "They are not divorced, Bianca. It is just a space of relationship. Do not even dare tell me that I do not know what 'Can I borrow your blank sheet of paper?' means, okay? Nobody… Nobody borrows a blank sheet of paper from my best friend, Eli Goldsworthy, other than me, Adam Torres."

Clare gets off of her seat, and calms Adam down to relax, and goes back to his seat, saying, "I think you are in the middle of us now."

Adam's older brother, Drew Torres, turns around to face Adam, and says, "Dude. She was just asking for a sheet of paper."

Then, Adam replies, "I know that, big bro. But if she asks him again, I will suffocate her by putting a bunch of papers in front of her nose and mouth. You hear me, Bianca?"

Then, Drew looks at Eli, and asks, "Why is Adam so overprotective to you, too?"

Eli answers, "I do not know, but it is like I am being overprotective to Clare."

Ms. Dawes goes up to them, and says, interruptingly, "We will return to '_The Drama of the Boyfriend and Girlfriend_' movie when we say this interesting catch phrase, and here is the phrase: 'Pay Attention!'"

Adam gets off of his seat again, and says, "Ms. Dawes. I assumed that you hear about a girlfriend being hurt from her boyfriend."

Eli gives a shocking look, got off of his seat, faces Adam, and yells, "I did _**NOT**_ hurt her. _**SHE**_ hurt me!"

Then, Clare stands up, shouts at Eli, "Oh, well excuse me 'cuz I hurt myself before I hurt you."

She looks at Bianca, saying, "Bianca, give me a sheet of paper!"

Bianca replies, "I do not have any!"

Ms. Dawes starts shouting, "STOP IT! This class will not be all about your personal conversations I do not want to know than it is with whatever the heck I am teaching."

She taps the ruler on her desk too hard as she instructs her students to sit in another desk. "Ms. Edwards, you sit on the right side of the room. Mr. Goldsworthy, you sit on the left side. Right now, let's go!" as she snaps her fingers.

As Clare switches her seat with her best friend, Alli Bhandari, and Eli switches his seat with his best friend's brother, Drew Torres, Adam goes up to Ms. Dawes, and tells her, "Ms. Dawes, you cannot do that. You are contributing to their natural appearances of being apart."

Ms. Dawes replies, "I am sorry Adam. But I am trying to teach a class here. Now Mr. Torres, your summary of 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

Adam talks back, saying, "Okay, do not try to change the subject here."

Ms. Dawes shouts, "Be quiet! One more crazy interruption, and all of you drama kings and queens will receive detention."

Suddenly, a door pops open, and a male, scary custodian pushes his squeaky bin inside the classroom because he is emptying classroom trashcans. He is as pale as death, white like a ghost, and his face is as scary like he wants to kill somebody. Every student, including Ms. Dawes, is looking at the scary custodian, as he points his finger at a few people like he warns them beware. As he finishes emptying trashcans, he pulls back the squeaky bin, and steps back because he walk to the classroom next door to empty the classroom trashcans. The door is remain open, and Ms. Dawes says, "Oh right. That is it."

The school bell ring for the dismissal, and students are going out to the doors, and prepare themselves for Halloween fun like Halloween party, Halloween annual trick or treating trip around their neighborhoods, and Halloween costumes. All the teachers and faculty are about to head for their car, except one adult of the school faculty remains in the school, watching students who have detention on Halloween night: Principal Simpson.


	2. Detention

_**Adam Torres's P.O.V.**_

__Mr. Simpson walked by in every row in the detention room where in it are Owen Milligan, Bianca DeSousa, Mark Fitzgerald, Zane Park, Riley Stavros, K.C. Guthrie, Anya MacPherson, Chantay Black, Jenna Middleton, Wesley Betenkamp, Connor Deslauriers, Dave Turner, Alli Bhandari, Sav Bhandari, Holly J. Sinclair, Fiona Coyne, Declan Coyne, Eli Goldsworthy, Clare Edwards, and I. Mr. Simpson is listening to my conversation with Drew, saying, "It is a Halloween night, and we still got detention."

Mr. Simpson interrupts our conversation, saying, "They do when they act like amateurs."

Then, I start to copy him, "'They do when they act like amateurs.'"

As Mr. Simpson heard me copying him what he said, Owen, Bianca, and Fitz are laughing and giggling because of what I said to Principal Simpson was funny. Then, Mr. Simpson starts to face me, and says, "Mr. Torres, when one mocks someone, one should wait until they are not looking right at them."

I replied to Mr. Simpson, "I am not in my regular seat."

Mr. Simpson reminded everyone in detention, including me, "This is detention people, which means no talking, moving, or fraternizing for the next couple of hours."

As he walk to the detention door, looking like he is leaving us unsupervised, Drew asks him, "Wait a minute. Where are you going, Mr. Simpson?"

Mr. Simpson answers, "I am not in detention, Drew. I can go anywhere as I please. And do not think about my absence in this room that you are not being watched."

As Mr. Simpson opens and closes the door, and leaves the detention room, everyone turns around, and face their own desks. Then, Bianca starts to talk, "All I want was a blank sheet of paper."

Clare, who happens to be sitting right behind Bianca, reminded her, saying, "Oh, shut up Bianca. You know, you are lucky to be in here."

Bianca turns around to face Clare, saying, "I do not happen to see that way."

Suddenly, I got off of my seat, and about to walk to the door. Eli turns around, and saw me go to the door. He asks, "Where do you think you are going?"

I answered his question, replying, "Well, if we are going to be in here for a couple of hours, then I am going to my locker to get some food we could eat."

As I turn the doorknob clockwise, the doorknob isn't able to open. So, I tried counterclockwise, and it still not able to open. I am assuming that Mr. Simpson must have locked the door. I chuckled, "Can you believe this? Simpson locked us in."

Then, Clare turns around to face me, saying, "He cannot do that. It is because it is against an evil detention convention."

A squeaky noise sound starts to approach, and I can see who is coming on its way. I immediately run back to my seat, and pretend that I am waiting patiently. It was not Principal Simpson who is coming. It is the scary custodian that came to Ms. Dawes's class earlier. Everyone look behind themselves, and see the scary custodian. The scary custodian gave us a scary look, and everyone thought that he is giving them a confused look, except for Clare and I. Clare asked me, "Whoa, yikes! Do you think he keeps working on his scary look like he is giving us right now?"

I gave her an 'I don't know!' body language like shrugging my shoulders and a 'no answer' face. As Clare and I got off of our seats, walk to the door, and I ask the scary custodian, "Hey, Mr. Jiggles! We are locked in. Do you have the key for this door?"

Mr. Jiggles grabs something, and he is holding a key chain with a bunch of old keys of the school. Clare said, "Okay. Can you unlock this door and let us out?"

Mr. Jiggles gave us a wicked smile, and left us remaining inside the classroom with a locked door, while he just push his squeaky bin. After Mr. Jiggles left, Eli got off of his desk, saying, "Okay… Is it just me or is this getting freakin' scary?"

Fiona got off of her desk, and ran up to me, asking frightenly, "What in the world is going on?"

I answered, "I do not what in the world is going on, but somehow… I like it."

Fiona gave me a sigh and an 'I love you!' look. All of a sudden, the overhead projector screen just went up quickly, and there is a bloody sign that happens to be a warning. Everyone turns around, and see the bloody warning. All the guys shouted, "WHOA!" except for Eli and I.

Then, all the girls, except for Clare and Alli, are screaming like "AAAAHHHH!" Alli is pointing at the bloody warning, which read, "NO ONE IS GETTING OUT ALIVE!" Then, I say, "Okay. No that is not what I had in mind, and I do not like it as much as you, guys."


	3. Meet Elianna Goldstone

_**Please review! I will be working on my second and new fanfiction story after my first fanfiction story is done! **_

_**Eli Goldsworthy's P.O.V.**_

As everyone saw the bloody warning on the blackboard, all the girls hug each other and scream, while all the other guys hide behind the girls and put their hands on the girls' shoulders. When Adam pulls the door blind, he hears a heartbeat knock from the door. Everyone, except me, screams and steps back when they turn around to see who is knocking on the door. Alli says, "All right. I hope it is either Principal Simpson or there is nothing horrible coming to us right now."

The door opens mysteriously, and there is a girl, wearing all black clothing, like black one inch high heel boots, black skinny jeans, black coat, black fingerless gloves, black scarf, black Ed Hardy sunglasses, and black hat. She is also wearing jewelry like three black skull rings on each hand, six black bangles on her left wrist, two black watches on her right wrist, one pair of black flower earrings, and a matching black flower necklace. Her hair is in a ponytail, and her pair of long bangs is hanging on her face. She is carrying weapons on her hips, and a big, black bag with a strap that is hanging on her shoulder. Everyone, including me, recognized her as the new junior girl who moved from California named Elianna Goldstone. She waves and says, "Hey, guys. How are you doing?"

We gave a sigh of relief that it was not someone who is going to kill us. As Elianna came into the classroom, she asks everyone, "Why are you guys in here, and what up with the blackboard?"

Holly J. and Sav answer, "We have detention for being bad influences of the whole entire community school."

Elianna replies, "You do realize that the whole keeping several people in detention on Halloween night is all on Simpson's whole scary plan, right?"

Alli comes to her and says, "There is blood on the blackboard, Elianna. And I do not think it is because Simpson ran out of chalk."

Then, Elianna replies to Alli, "No, it is fake. Everything is all fake because Simpson is trying to blow off some labyrinth hosts."

Bianca, Fitz, and Owen ask at the same time, "But why?"

I ask Elianna and the others, "Why would someone do anything to teach us something?"

Clare asks me, "What is Simpson trying to teach us?"

"To pay attention and obey all the rules or die," I answer.

As Clare sits down on the desk, she tells me, "Oh my god! You are being smug!"

I reply to Clare, "Stop attacking me, okay Clare? You know what; you have given up your right to attack me."

Declan, who happens to be between Fiona and Holly J. says, "Okay. This does not make any sense at all."

Elianna tells Declan and all of us, "It does make sense if you have seen many horror movies as I do. I mean, this is very classic. Here are the signs: the locked door, the scary custodian, and even the bloody warning."

Jenna says, "And?"

Elianna says, "Our soon to be our first three victims."

Everyone turns around as Elianna shows who are the first three victims, and looks at Fitz, Bianca, and Owen. Suddenly, they ask Elianna, "Us? Why us?"

Elianna answers, "Honestly, you guys. It is certain that it cannot be one of us."

Everyone laughed with Elianna so sarcastically that Fitz, and Bianca, and Owen thought she is lying, but she is serious. Chantay asks Elianna, "Alright. Since you are the horror film expert, how do you explain about the heartbeat sound when you were knocking on the door?"

Elianna answers, "It is the sound of our beating hearts. It signifies of our hide and fear, and the fact of something horrible was going to the door when the door just mysteriously opens itself."

Then, Zane asks Elianna, "Wait a minute. What were you doing in the Degrassi halls after school was over, and we have detention?"

Riley agrees with Zane, and tells Elianna, "Yeah. Tonight is a Halloween night."

Elianna answers them, "Oh, well I was outside shooting some hoops. Starting to like the smell of Degrassi, you know?"

K.C. asks her a curiosity question, "By the way, did you happen to see Simpson out there?"

Elianna answers, "Nope. Not a body and a soul. Actually, it was kind of creepy in a weird, but scary way."

Anya asks creepily, "Why creepy? Why is it creepy? Why did you say creepy? Why creepy?"

Elianna says, "Before I answer your question Anya, all of your parents asked me where you guys are, and I told them that you are at my house, hanging out because my parents are out of town for a convention happening in Ottawa."

All of us greet her, "Thank you! We owe you huge because we do not want all of our parents know that we have detention on Halloween night."

Elianna says, "You're welcome! That's why I got a nickname, Black Forbidden Rose, a.k.a. Degrassi's lifesaver, a.k.a. gothic girl with hidden secrets. Now back to Anya's question, and you know why because it has to do with that scary custodian."

Adam exclaims, "I knew it!"

Everyone was looking at Adam, and Elianna continues, "Anyways, you see I was finished playing, and went to the girl's locker room to change, right? Before I was on my way out of the locker room, there the scary custodian was pushing his squeaky bin, emptying wastebaskets."

Connor tells Wesley and Dave, "Oh, well that was not so creepy."

Elianna adds the scary part of her reason, "Oh yeah! As soon as I left the locker room, blood came out of the showers, sinks, and when I even bought drinks from the vending machines, every drink on the first sip tastes like blood."

All of the girls gasp, but all of the guys, including me, ask Elianna about the blood of the water facility. Dave asks Elianna, "So, how does it taste when you bought drinks from the vending machines?"

Elianna answers, "Oh my god! It tasted really gross like rust and salt for the first time to sip, but somehow, it tasted like fruit punch for the second time to sip."

I tell Elianna, "That is gross, but cool."


	4. The Bullies Die

_**Clare Edwards's P.O.V.**_

Then, Elianna is just thinking of a second, about the bloody waters are reminding her. She says, "Wait a second. Blood in the Waters. This is straight out of the horror criminal film episode, 'Blood in the Waters.' So, if this is the scary custodian, then this must be a work of a dying, dark-gloom master villain in here, in Degrassi."

Sav just answers what she is referring about a master villain of Degrassi to, wondering, "You mean Simpson?"

Elianna says, "It is absolutely, truly Simpson. But I just have to speak so badly that the low hierarchy class group, a.k.a. The Bullies, a.k.a. Bianca, Owen, and Fitz have to be the first three people to die."

Everyone looks at those three, and Owen says, "You know, I wish you would stop saying that."

Fiona says, "Okay. So what do you think Simpson is trying to do?"

Adam answers Fiona's question, "Well, I think he knows that we are old enough for this detention stuff as we had done it when we came to Degrassi, right? So, he is turning this whole school into some total chamber of horrors."

Elianna says, "Yeah, and I call it 'Dr. Simpson's House of Terror Horrors!"

Owen, Bianca, and Fitz walk between us while Owen says, "This does not scare us. Nothing scares us."

Then, Fitz says, "Yeah, and Clare does not belong to your best friend, Eli, anymore."

Bianca threatens Adam, Elianna and I, saying, "Yeah, if I want to borrow a sheet of paper, then I will. And what are you going to about it?"

Elianna talks back at Bianca, Owen, and Fitz, "Oh right that is it. If you do not shut up for the last couple of hours, then maybe I will do it for…"

Suddenly, the lights are switched from on to off, and everything is going black, except Alli is screaming on the top of her lungs until lights are switched from off to on. Everyone is hiding behind Elianna, except for Eli, who is on Elianna's arms, and looks like she is carrying him. She asks them, "Okay, when was the last time you guys get scared? Why are you guys are hiding behind me? And Eli, is there a reason why am I carrying you?"

Eli answers, "Sorry, I just jump a little bit when the lights were off."

Alli continues to scream, and points at something. Elianna says, "Alli, you were supposed to scream when the lights go off. When the lights go on, you were not supposed to scream. Plus, it is not nice to point at other people."

Instead of talking, Alli screams again, and Elianna says, "Now, either that you cannot talk or you are just being loud and paranoid."

When everyone is looking at where Alli is pointing, they gasp because someone killed Owen, Bianca, and Fitz, by putting paper on their mouths and noses. Then, Owen, Bianca, and Fitz collapse from the wall to the ground. Everyone is standing in front of the door, except for Elianna, Eli, Adam, and I. We walk towards to the now-deceased Bianca, Owen, and Fitz. We turn around to look at everyone who is alive, but we look back at Owen, Bianca, and Fitz. We saw the paper in front of their mouths and noses, while Eli and Adam say, "We have always remembered they were that blabby for blabbermouths."

Elianna and I say, "Yeah, but still… Oh my god! They killed Bianca, Fitz, and Owen!"

All of us scream, and run out of the classroom until we are in the halls, and no one does see us. Suddenly, the lights start to flicker, and a theme song start to play from the P.A. speaker system, "Welcome to Degrassi Community, where you are going to steal your dignity, oh that is right! All of them will die."

As lights stop flickering, and the theme song stop playing, Elianna says, "Simpson. Simpson. Simpson. You are so low budget."

Holly J. tells Elianna, "Okay. Wake up, Elianna. This cannot be Mr. Simpson."

Elianna replies to Holly J., "No. Then what? You are going to believe there is some psychopathic, psychotic, psycho killer on the loose, and you are going to believe that part."

Eli screams and shouts, "Oh my GOD!"

All of us scream after he screamed, and Elianna shouts, "Oh my god, WHAT?"

Elianna is wondering why Eli shouted, and then Eli replies, "My key to Morty is gone, too!"

Then, Elianna replies, "No it is not. I have it because when I was carrying you, your hearse key must have dropped from your pocket to my coat pocket."

She gives Eli his car keys, and says, "Oh good, and thank you."

I tell Elianna, "Okay. You know what? I do not care who is behind this because I am freakin' scared."

I ask Elianna, "Can we please get the heck out of here?"

Elianna answers, "Of course we can get out of here. But there is one sitch: Simpson. He is the only person who has keys to lock and unlock all the doors, and probably locked them all up, and chained them by now, I guess."

For a moment, everyone starts to run to find the doors that are unlocked and not chained, except for Eli, Elianna, and I. I ask Elianna, "You do not believe in this stuff, do you?"

Elianna answer, "No, but I do believe in death and karma."

Eli replies like he really understands Elianna, "Ahh!"

Then, the three of us run to follow where the others ran to which direction they headed for the unlocked and unchained doors.


	5. The Jocks and Cheerleaders Die

_**Elianna Goldstone's P.O.V.**_

Eli, Clare, and I catch up with the others, which are Sav, Holly J., Fiona, Declan, Wesley, Connor, Dave, Alli, and Adam at the last door of the school. When we go up to them, I just notice something missing. I ask the group, "Wait a second. Where are the low-middle hierarchy class groups, a.k.a. The Jocks and The Cheerleaders, a.k.a. Zane, Riley, Drew, K.C., Anya, Chantay, and Jenna?"

Fiona answers part of my answer, "Since there are many doors in Degrassi, we decided to split up in two groups."

I ask the others, "Okay. So where are they right now?"

Alli answers, "Since we were taking the hall doors, they went to find the emergency doors in the gym."

I remind them, "Next time. Do not split up because the killer only kills its target, depending on the community hierarchy class group. Come on, we have to find them before it is too late."

We run into the gym, and it turns that we are too late. When we got there, it is scary like massacre scary. Drew and K.C. are dead by being stuck on both basketball hoops, while Riley and Zane have barbells stuck on their heads. As for Chantay, Anya, and Jenna, their bodies are paralyzed and broken like they messed up their cheerleading routines. We all gasp and scream, so we run back to the halls that is far from the front doors, and near the detention room.


	6. Simpson Dies

_**Alli Bhandari's P.O.V.**_

As we run away from the gym, Elianna asks us, "Why will you guys try not to believe me? It is all so predictable to me."

Then, Wesley asks Elianna, "Oh yeah. So what is going to happen next, genius?"

Elianna answers, "Well, first there is going to be some shrouded, creepy figure thing behind us that none of us will see… like this."

We look from behind, and we didn't see anything, except we didn't see the creepy figure thing creeping behind us when we look back. We turn around, and Elianna continues saying, "Then, the lights will flicker, and Simpson will pop up and reveal his evil master plan to us."

Lights started to flicker again, and then the theme song started to play again, singing, "There is a knife. Here is a gun. They will be fun for everyone. There is a menu tonight."

As lights continue to flicker and theme song plays, Mr. Simpson is already in the middle of the halls, and the lights stop flickering, and theme song stop playing. Everyone laugh in surprise, and Eli says, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Mr. Simpson. I have gotta hand it to you. You have really outdone yourself this time. I mean, killing Bianca, Fitz, and Owen, obvious choice. But the paper suffocation, Archie. I mean, that was true, pure genius; except for the part you killed Zane, Riley, K.C., Chantay, Jenna, and Anya in the gym."

Elianna comes up to Simpson, who is just standing there like a mannequin, says, "I knew it is really you all along. Okay. What is the lesson? What are you trying to teach us?"

As she pats Mr. Simpson on the back, he collapses down on his knees, and lies down on his face because he was killed with a ruler and a pair of scissors stabbed on his back.

Clare and I fell down on our knees, and Declan yells, "Oh my gosh! They killed Simpson!"

Everyone starts to scream again, and run back to the detention room, while Clare and I got up on our knees, scream, and run away from the now-deceased Principal Simpson. Elianna remains behind to realize some shocking discovery. She asks herself, "I was wrong?"


	7. True Lovers Never Die

_**Dave Turner's P.O.V.**_

__Elianna walks inside the detention room, and closes the door. Everyone starts to panic because they are scared of who will be killed next. Clare kept saying, "Oh my god! Simpson is dead. Simpson is dead. Mr. Simpson is dead!"

Eli then asks, "Simpson cannot die. How could Simpson die?"

Elianna answers, "He was the first suspect, and it is all my fault. Because the second time I suspected him, I might of signed his death warrant."

Alli shouts, "Oh yeah! Well, is anyone of us safe?"

Elianna replies, "Yes. True lovers. True lovers never die."

All of us say, "All right. I guess we are safe. Thanks for saving us."

Elianna adds, "Except there are two reasons why true lovers never die. One is that one true lover must be a virgin, while its mate is not a virgin. And the other is that… true lovers must be completely antithesis to each other."

I repeat the word out loud, "Antithesis?"

Elianna tells me, "Yeah. Antithesis means the very complete opposite to another, like white and black, love and hate, Atheist and Catholic or Christian, or life and death."

Eli turns around, faces Clare, and says, "All right. Thanks for saving us."

Clare gives him an annoyed, but a smiley look. Connor says, "Oh. Well, in that case then, I am dead."

Wesley says, "I am dead."

Then, Elianna says, "Well, actually I am going to get sick and hurt as you can get without actually dying."

Fiona sighs, and Declan gives Elianna a pat and rub on her back. Then Alli reminds us, "Yeah, because of Simpson. He is dead."

Eli gives a one-arm hug around Clare. Sav and Holly J. start to sing and cheer, "Hey. Hey. Hey. Oh, go Simpson. Oh, go Simpson. Go, go, go Simpson!"

Elianna yells, "OKAY! Listen. As happy as for Simpson's death here, we are still scared to death here. Okay, what are we going to do?"

Adam says, "Okay. Let us just calmly recap."

I just recap quickly that Elianna gasps, "The bullies are dead! The jocks are dead! The cheerleaders are dead! Simpson is dead! And we are trapped inside with the killer."

Fiona says, "So, basically we need to figure out who the killer is."

Alli gives her idea, tells us, "Yeah, maybe we should just split up."

Elianna immediately says, "Right away, wrong."

Clare then says, "Okay, fine. We would just stay right here, we all be quiet, and we will all be fine."


	8. The Nerds Die

_**Holly J. Sinclair's P.O.V.**_

__Suddenly, a squeaky noise, and it is coming from the hallway. Everyone assumes it is the scary custodian. Then, Elianna says, "No. No. No. No. Do not say it!"

But Clare just ends up saying it, "The scary custodian is the killer!"

Elianna replies, "And that is the scary custodian, but who knows, hmmm?"

Then, Clare tells her, "Oh, stop being nuts about everything that is happening tonight because it is driving me crazy."

Eli agrees with Clare, so he tells Elianna, who is facing him, "Yeah, Elianna!" You may be right about the bullies being dead first, but you were wrong about Simpson, and you are wrong about all of this!"

Elianna replies, "Oh yeah! You were wrong to break up with Clare!"

Eli asks, "What does that have to do with anything? What does it have to with us?"

Elianna says, "Well, did any of this happen when you two were together?"

Eli answers, "No."

Then, Elianna tells him, "Then, you killed us man. You killed us all."

Adam goes up to her, and says, "Hey. Hey. Hey. Now you are overreacting. That is eleven people dead, and that is an acceptable loss."

The next thing I know, Alli shrieks, "Actually, make it now thirteen dead because look what the killer did to Connor and Wesley."

We all looked at Connor and Wesley, who are sitting in the computer area, and we all gasp. Connor is strangled with computer cords, and Wesley is dead-hypnotized on the computer screen. Everyone scream, and take a few steps back away from the computer area.

Then, Elianna says, "Oh great! That is just great! Because the first part of the middle hierarchy class group, a.k.a. The Nerds, a.k.a. Connor and Wesley, was the next target the killer kills. Next, it is the last part of the middle hierarchy class group, a.k.a. The Cool, will be the next target the killer will be going to slaughter."

We all gasp and scream because of what she just said right now.


	9. Scary Custodian Dies

_**Sav Bhandari's P.O.V.**_

A squeaky noise continues to make a sound, and everyone looks as terrified as they are scared to be killed by the killer. Holly J. shrieks, "Oh my god! It is coming closer! It is coming. It is coming. It is coming, and we are all over!"

I say, "Yo, let us just get out of here!"

As Declan opens the door, everyone quickly storms out, and went into the halls. All the guys, including me, run as fast as we could. Elianna becomes the last person, but first girl to run inside the hallways, while the other girls run, but stay behind the door. The squeaky bin stops wheeling slowly, and Elianna happens to be in front of it, and between us and the girls. But where is the scary custodian? All of a sudden, Elianna starts to scream as loud as she can, "AAAAHHHHHH!"

Eli looks at Elianna, and says, "Wow… You know… You are really good at that."

Elianna greets Eli softly, "Thank you."

As Elianna took a deep, long breath after she screamed, she walks toward the squeaky bin, and asks us, "Okay, so where is he?"

Dave guesses, "Maybe he is probably on his way."

Elianna looks inside the squeaky bin, and says, "Uh, guys. I do not think so. Hey girls?"

The girls answer, "Yeah?"

Elianna asks, "Are you sick of screaming?"

Holly J., Fiona, and Clare reply, "No."

However, Alli replies, "Yes."

Elianna says to Alli, "Okay. Whoever says no can look in here, but whoever says yes cannot look in here. So, Alli, do not look in here."

All of us, except Alli, look inside the squeaky bin, and scream. "WHOA!" and "AAAHHH!"

Eli shouts, "Oh my god! There is a dead anaconda, the king of serpents, and a lot of teeth retainers in there."

Elianna looks at Eli, and says, "Wait, I thought basilisks are the king of serpents, not the anaconda."

Eli replies, "I do not know because I do not take zoology."

Elianna looks inside again, and grabs out something, saying, "And this!"

She grabs out the scary custodian, who happens to be already dead. When she grabbed it, all the guys, including me, and Elianna look at Alli. Alli says, "Oh. Wow-wee. Okay. AAAHHH!"

Elianna puts back the dead, scary custodian inside the squeaky bin, and pushes the squeaky bin away at the end of the hall. Declan cheers, "Wait a second. The killer is dead. We are off the hook."

He claps his hands, and raises his right hand up high like someone wants to give him a high-five, and says, "Up top!"

Fiona grabs Declan's hand to put it down. Then, Dave says, "I do not get it, man. It had to be the scary custodian."

I come toward them, and stay in the middle. Then, I say, "But, there is no one else in here. Is there?"

We look behind us, and there is no one really at the other hallway. We look back, and sigh for relief. We take our deep breaths, and did not see the same shrouded, creepy figure thing walk across the hall behind us when we did not see it.


	10. Plan Extermination

_**Declan Coyne's P.O.V.**_

__Clare asks Elianna, "Okay. How do you explain this?"

Elianna answers, "It is simple and easy. You see, the death of the scary custodian signifies the end of the last of the obvious suspects, just like in the old horror classic, 'The Last of the Obvious Suspects.'"

Alli and Holly J. know what she meant, and ask, "Does that mean…?" and "That would mean…"

Suddenly, I make a scary catch phrase, between Eli and Elianna, saying, "Don. Don. Don."

Eli and Elianna are looking at me, thinking about what I was doing. Then, Sav says, "You think the killer is one of us?"

Elianna replies, "Like in the horror criminal episode… 'The Killer is One of Us.'"

I come in between, saying that horror, catch phrase again, "Don. Don. Don."

Clare, Holly J., and Fiona yell at me, "Enough already. Would you stop doing that? Seriously, it is starting to get annoying."

Eli and Elianna are looking at me again, but they are focusing on looking at the girls by interrogating. Elianna asks, "Oh. Well, did we upset you?"

All the girls, except Alli, answer, "Yes!"

Eli asks again specifically, "Maybe upset you enough… to kill?"

I come in between Eli and Elianna again, saying the scary, horror catch phrase again, "Don. Don. Don."

Eli and Elianna are staring at me again, and I say in a low voice, "I am done for now. Now, you may continue."

Dave walks around us, reminding about the killer, and wondering who the killer really is. He has an idea, and tells us, "Okay. I think we need to face everybody. One of us… is a crazy… psychopathic…psychotic… psycho… murderer. But the question is… Which one of us is it?"

One faces the other and looks at them in the eye. Dave faces Alli, Fiona faces Adam, Eli faces Clare, and Holly J. faces Sav and I. Elianna faces everyone in front of her. Elianna, finally says, "Okay, look. Since we cannot figure out who the killer is, none of us is the killer. There has to be another person in here, and there has to be another way out. Well, someone has to find the way out."

Eli, Clare, and Adam, just volunteer, saying, "Fine. We will do it. We are not scared of anything."

Elianna, suddenly, says, "Actually, I will do it, since I got the proper weapons to exterminate the killer."

Then, Eli tells her, "Yeah and maybe you could do it with us."

Elianna accepts his request, and says, "Okay, fine. It is just you, Clare, Adam, and I."

Adam just happens to say, "All right… so… you know what just happened here?"

Sav answers to him, "All four of you misfits get to stay here all by yourselves."

Clare says, with enthusiasm surprisingly, "Oh good!"

Holly J., Alli, and Fiona wish them by greeting, "Good luck!"

Eli replies, "Thanks ladies!"

Sav, Dave, and I warn them, "Beware and be careful."

Elianna says, "We will, and you have our word. Beware and be careful inside the detention room, too."

We laugh sarcastically until we left the four misfits out of the hallway, while we go back to the detention room, and close the door.


	11. Protection and Promises

_**Elianna Goldstone's P.O.V.**_

__As the others go inside the detention, I put down my bag, and take out my weapons from my bag. While I am preparing my weapons, Adam, Eli, and Clare look at my weapons I have, and see every different kind of weapon I carry.

Clare says, "Whoa. Where did you get your weapons, and what have you been doing outside of school?"

I answer, "I got my weapons from my relatives who are exterminators, and I have been doing some weapon practice outside of school."

Eli wonders by asking me, "Hey. Uh… do you think we can borrow some of your weapons?"

I answer his question, "Sure. Yes, of course."

Adam cheers, "All right. We get to borrow Elianna's weapons."

I pick out my favorite kind of weapon to use for the killer, and I give Adam, Clare, and Eli my weapons. I chose my archery weapon, which is a bow with a bag filled with a bunch of arrows. I give Eli two guns with a lot of bullets, Clare two sword knives that look exactly like from Elektra, and Adam a giant boomerang that is an inch taller than him. All of us are prepared, and we are in shoulder-to-shoulder circle like Adam's and my shoulders are between Eli and Clare's shoulders. We are watching the halls near the detention room until I hear Declan's scary, horror catch phrase again, again, and again. "Don. Don. Don., Don. Don. Don., Don. Don. Don."

Eli tells me, "You know my first impression on you, Elianna?"

I reply, "No, not really. What is your first impression on me, Eli?"

He says, "I always thought that there is a killer. A killer. You were the killer. I knew you were gonna tell me that you are not the killer because you are beautiful. You think I am gonna believe you, but I am not. It is just like that horror classical movie, 'Killer. Killer. You are the Killer.' I knew you are going to tell me…"

I say, "I am not the killer."

He immediately says, "I believe you."

I tell him about me, "You see, um… I was the new student since the beginning of the school year, and I was about to leave the school after I finished playing outside and received calls from all of your parents about your whereabouts, but somehow I got locked in that I was almost scared and I almost forgot that I brought my bag full of weapons for both emergency and protection. Plus, you are very friendly with girls, are you?"

He replies, "Only just in case to keep them safe from the bad killer man. And can we start all over again? Hi, I am Elijah Goldsworthy, but I like to prefer by calling me Eli. I assume we had met before in our entire lives. Who are you, fair lady?"

I kindly say, "My name is Eliannabella Goldstone, but I like to prefer by calling me Elianna, and sometimes, my parents call me by Eliannabella or Eliannabelle. Yes, we had met before because we known each other ever since the day we were born. Maybe this should reminisce about your past… I saved your life when you were nine from the bully named Mike."

Eli says, "Either Eliannabella or Eliannabelle is such a beautiful name. Can I call you Elianna?"

I answer, "Elianna, it is and does. And maybe this should also reminisce from your past."

The next thing I know, I lean in closer to him to kiss his cheek, but he moves his head, and I end up kissing his lips. And he kisses me back that I stop him for a little bit. I confess to Eli, "Eli, I fell in love with ever since we were little and naïve. I love you and all, but the truth is… I think you found the perfect girl, and she is standing behind you. You thought it was going to be me, but it is actually her who is right for you. Someday, you will find me as the perfect girl, and I will be waiting for you. I promise. As for right now, focus on her after we find the killer."

Eli nods his head, says, "Thank you for your appreciation. Someday, I will make you mine as long as you hope that someday I will be yours. I love you, too. Promise me that you will be with me through the times we will be going through? Also, never leave me, please?"

I take his hand to join, and whisper, "Okay. I promise."

We walk to the detention door, open it, and see the others if they are safe.


	12. Bright Sides

_**Fiona Coyne's P.O.V.**_

We are waiting for the signal from the four misfits: my boyfriend, Adam Torres, my boyfriend's best friend's girlfriend, Clare Edwards, my boyfriend's best friend, Eli Goldsworthy, and my boyfriend's best friend's best friend, Elianna Goldstone. Dave and Alli are walking around the classroom. As for Holly J., she leans on the wall with Sav, and Declan keeps on saying that scary, horror catch phrase that starts to get annoying.

Declan repeats, "Don. Don. Don., Don. Don. Don., Don. Don. Don."

I politely beg him, "Can you please stop saying that scary, horror catch phrase. Somehow, it starts to become very annoying."

Declan says, "Sorry, sis. I just cannot help it that we are trapped inside this community school with a killer who kills based on community school hierarchy class group."

Holly J. walks by, "What do you think of that Elianna Goldstone girl? She seems to be a very mysterious, but extraordinarily talented girl, do you guys think so?"

Alli answers, "She is very friendly to everyone around her, and she does not look like a killer type to me."

Dave agrees, "Me neither. I am feeling less sure about her hanging out with that bunch of misfits like Adam, Clare, and Eli."

Sav tells Dave, "Do not say that. She can hang out who she wants to, Dave. If she wants to hang out with Adam, Clare, and Eli, then she could as she pleases."

I say, "Plus, I think the killer is always the one who thinks that cannot be the killer."

Suddenly, we hear the knock on the detention door, and then Eli opens the door for Clare, Adam, and Elianna. They are looking at us because they are making sure that the killer did not kill one of us, and they feel relieved that we are okay because the killer did not kill us yet. Elianna walks in, and says, "Do not worry, you guys. The coast is clear, and I think we are safe."

We got out of the detention room, and walk inside the halls. We talk about something more positive and on the bright side of something to Elianna, but not to mention about we are still locked inside the school. Holly J. says to Elianna, "Maybe you could hang out with all of us, Elianna."

Sav agrees with Holly J., "Yeah. As long as we are together, we will all be safe."

Then, Eli and Clare tell Elianna, "Somehow, tonight is epic. I mean, tonight is Halloween, the scary situations, the weapons, the killing, and the predictions of what is going to happen next. I realize that you make Clare and I almost come back together again."

Elianna tells Eli and Clare, "You are very welcome, Eli. Tonight is actually fun because I hang out with all of you guys. I mean, what could possibly go wrong in a time of the night like this?"

We all hug each other, and comfort one another.


	13. Telephone and Library

_**Declan Coyne's P.O.V.**_

__Suddenly, a ringing noise makes a sound, and Elianna quickly turns around, and she sees a telephone booth, which makes all the girls to scream while the other guys immediately jump up a little because of the girls' screaming noises. After the girls finish their long scream, the guys and I look at them to see if they are done.

Alli says, "We are sorry."

Holly J. tells us, "Yeah. We cannot help it."

Fiona finally says, "We are just screaming girls around here."

The telephone continues to ring, and Elianna walks away from the girls, comes through the guys and me, and answers the telephone. Elianna says, "Hello?"

The voice speaker from the other line says, "Do you like scary movies? What is your favorite?"

Elianna smirks, and replies, "Ooh. Okay. Well, I like the one where a regular college girl became friends and roommates with this psychopathic, psychotic, psycho girl who is obsessive with her."

Clare holds on to Eli's arm, and asks, "You mean, 'The Roommate?'"

Eli answers for her, "Duh."

Sav brings up an idea, and blurts out softly, "Wait a second. Guys, maybe we can use the phone to help us."

I agree with him that I snatch the telephone from Elianna as she was listening to the mysterious voice speaker on the other line, and grab the telephone cord that it easily breaks by snapping it from the telephone booth. I tell Sav, "That is a great idea because once we find the killer and figure out who it is; we can hit him with this."

Everyone is looking at me because I just broke the telephone of the telephone booth. Then, I say, "Don. Don. Don."

Then, somehow, the broken telephone starts to ring again, and this time, I answer it, "Hello?"

I tell everyone, "Oh, hey. Guys, it is the killer."

Everyone starts to crowd in, and tries to listen what the killer is trying to do, and telling me. I start to make fun of the killer by making 'talking' hand gestures to everyone. But all they hear is me saying, "Uh huh? Mmhmmm. Ooh! Uh huh. Yeah! Okay. Alrighty then. Buh-bye."

Holly J. asks me, "What did the killer say? Was the killer mad?"

I answer, "The killer is going to kill all of us, for sake. The killer wants to come here, and wants to kill us. So, the killer wants us to wait right here."

For an instant, everyone run to the halls of Degrassi to find the safe hiding place that I follow them. I even forgot that I am bringing the broken telephone with me. So, I immediately put the telephone back to its original place, and make the phone look like it was not broken at all. While I run in the Degrassi halls, I catch up with the rest of the group, and run with both Holly J., who is running with Sav, and Fiona, who is running with Adam. As for Elianna, she is running with both Eli and Clare.

I ask Elianna "Is there any room where we can be safe?"

Elianna answers me, without looking back, "Yeah. I am thinking of a place somewhere quiet where the killer hates to go. We are heading to the library."

Everyone stops running in the halls, and Fiona asks me, "Why the library?"

I answer, "I do not know, honestly."

Elianna explains, "The library is the only place that the killer cannot kill us because it is full of metal detectors, and the killer hates to be quiet."

Suddenly, Elianna asks us, "Do you guys think that the voice of the killer from the telephone booth could possibly be the one who is responsible of killing the bullies, jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, Mr. Jiggles the scary custodian, and Principal Simpson?"

Clare answers, "It is considered as a possibility that the killer did all of this just because we are the only ones in here on Halloween."

Eli, then says, "Whoever the killer is, the killer is after the cool ones, the presidential, wealthies, and finally never kills the true lovers."

Elianna finally says, "Do not worry about yourselves. Why not just go find the killer, and see who the killer is, and maybe be safe in the library?"

Dave and Alli say, "Good idea."

All of us run together, until we find the door of the library. Elianna asks us, "Are you guys ready to be safe in the library where the killer cannot kill us?"

All of us answer, "Yes, but nervous at the same time."

Elianna says, "Me too. Okay, let just go!"


	14. Library Departure

_**Fiona Coyne's P.O.V.**_

As we quietly rush inside the library, we slowly look at every aisle to find a safe spot. Elianna escorts girls first, while all the guys follow us. I hear Clare telling Alli, "You know, I trust Elianna Goldstone more than the guys. But there is something mysterious about her."

Alli replies, "I know. We barely know about her much, do we?"

Holly J. wonders, telling me, "I wonder who the killer is."

I say, "Whoever it is, the killer must be born to kill."

Elianna then says, "You know I have a sinister feeling that the killer is watching us."

After we talked, the guys start to talk silently to each other. Eli asks Adam, "When did this school get a library?"

Adam answers, "It is because it has visible features."

Sav and Declan are talking about other topics. Sav asks Declan, "So how is that preparatory school in New York?"

Declan answers, "So far, so good. Few more months left, and I am about to go to Yale with Holly J."

Dave joins their conversation, saying, "I may be a ladies' man, but I love your sister, Sav. So, let us just get this done with, right?"

Everyone gathers around, and Elianna plans to split up to roam around the library. Elianna says, "Alright, everybody. As much as I use my horror film instincts, I think it is better if we should just split up. That way we will be safer if the killer cannot kill all of us at once. We will divide into groups: Clare, you will be with Eli and I."

Clare looks at Eli, and both of them are smiling, saying, "Okay."

Elianna continues, "Holly J., you will go with both Sav and Declan."

Sav and Declan agree, and say, "Fine."

Elianna calls my name, "Fiona, you will be with Adam."

I cheer, "Yes!"

Elianna finally calls, "Dave and Alli, you will go together."

All of us look at each other, and Elianna gives us her weapons before we part our ways. Elianna gives me the pepper spray, Holly J. the killer bombs, Sav the flare guns, Declan the chainsaw, Dave the taser gun, and Alli the killing laser gun.


	15. Roaming Around

_**Clare Edwards's P.O.V.**_

__As everyone roams around the library, I see Dave and Alli talking in the first aisle. I hear Dave tell Alli, "You know, I do not understand why anyone would do this to us. I mean, we are good kids, but why? For what reason?"

Alli tells Dave, "Hey. We are scared, and you know what? Do not worry because we could handle and get out of this if we live."

As Alli kiss Dave on the cheek, she continues to walk in the aisle, while Dave just smile and stare at Alli. Meanwhile, Sav and Declan are still talking about other subjects while Holly J. is walking in a different aisle from us with them. Sav asks Declan, "Why did Fiona come back to Degrassi instead of going to the preparatory school in New York with you?"

Declan answers, "It is because Fiona was abused by her ex-boyfriend, Bobby Beckinridge. She missed her friends here, and she just left without saying goodbye."

Holly J. says, "Yeah, and I am happy that next fall, I am going to Yale with you, my prince."

For Fiona and Adam, they are in a different aisle across from us. Fiona says, "Hey, Prince Adam. I am so scared right now. What if the killer has the guts to come in here, and kill one of us?"

Adam says, "Do not worry, Princess Fiona. Your prince will always protect you from the killer."

Meanwhile, we are in an aisle across from Fiona and Adam, who are two aisles far from Sav, Declan, and Holly J. We are three aisles away from Dave and Alli. I say to Eli, "Thank god that we are not getting killed by the killer."

Eli says, "I know. At least we are complete opposites of each other. At least you are a virgin, but I am not a virgin because Julia took my virginity before she died."

Elianna says, "I hope the killer is not me because I truly am the horror and criminal expert on this. I also hate being the antagonist, and I was not born to kill."

Suddenly, we hear a girl's scream, and we rush to where the scream came from. We run to the aisle, and find out who just got targeted by the killer. It was not Fiona. It was not Holly J.


	16. The Cool Ones Die

_**Eli Goldsworthy's P.O.V.**_

It is Alli. The killer killed Alli by pushing a few books from the top shelf, and the books landed on Alli. We rush to Alli, and Dave happens to come at her, while Alli is lying on the ground, unconscious. Dave shouts, "Alli, do not worry! I will save you."

Then, Alli wakes up, and tells Dave, "But Dave, it is too late. I think I know who the killer is."

Dave replies, "Just save your breath, Alli. You have plenty of time with me."

Alli reminds him, "Uh, Dave. I am dying."

Then, Dave says, "Oh, right. Then, uh… maybe you can tell me about who the killer is right now."

Alli tells him, "I caught a glimpse of the killer, and he looked straight at me."

Dave continues saying, "Yeah. Okay."

Alli is about to say, "The killer is…"

As Alli tries to tell Dave who the killer is, more books from the top shelf fall, and this time, it lands on both Dave and Alli. Sav shouts, "Alli! Dave. Alli, oh she is my sister, my drama queen. Dave is just one of the Three Tenners."

As Clare sees Dave and Alli die, she shrieks and gasps sadly. She tells me, "Alli is dead, and she is my good, funny best friend."

Clare cries, and I hug her by rubbing her back, as she sheds tears in my shoulders. While all of us show sad emotions, I see Elianna looking somewhere at the distance. She sees something outside of the library doors. She spots something, and tells us, "Uh, guys. I just saw the killer, and it ran away from here."

I ask, "Really? You did? What did the killer look like when you saw it?"

She answers, "Heck yeah I did. Well, the killer was wearing a black cloak, and I did not see its face. All I know is that it is wearing a skeleton face mask pelt to seal itself by not unveiling its true identity to us."

We run out of the library until I see Adam stop running, and sees something on the floor. He picks it up, shoves it inside his pocket, and runs with me and the others.


	17. The Roof

_**Adam Torres's P.O.V.**_

__As everyone run into the Degrassi halls to catch the killer, we somehow see the glimpse of the killer going to the door that leads to the school roof. When we take the staircase up to the roof, there is another door that is locked. Declan tries to open it, but it would not budge, and he says, "It is no use. The door is locked."

Then, Fiona asks, "How are we going to catch the killer on the roof if the door is locked?"

I was thinking of using the key I found in the library, and fish it up in my pocket of my pants. I say to Fiona, "Here, try this key. I hope it is the right key to unlock the door."

I give Fiona the key, and she gives it to Declan to unlock the door. Declan ignitions the key inside the lock on the door, and it is unlocked. He opens the door, and we run out, and see the big view on top of Degrassi. We look around if the killer is nearby, but nobody found the killer around the other roofs. Therefore, we took a little tour around the roof. We split up again, so I go with Fiona, Declan is with both Sav and Holly J., and Elianna is with Eli and Clare.

While we are on the roof, Fiona and I are sitting on the edge of the roof, holding hands, and look at Degrassi's parking lot. It is empty, but there are Eli's vintage hearse named Morty, Elianna's own inventional motorcycle car named Morticia, and Clare's bike.

As for Holly J., Sav, and Declan, they walk around the roof, and they could see the whole cities of Ontario and Toronto. They are hugging, and somehow doing the threesome hooking up, like Sav and Holly J. are kissing on the lips as Declan is just kissing Holly J.'s shoulder and neck.

Meanwhile, I see Eli, Clare, and Elianna roaming around the roof. Clare and Elianna are focusing on finding the killer, but Eli looks around that he spots something shiny. He finds a black heart-shaped locket that is carved in a rose with a swan, and a letter E on the front. He looks at Elianna, who still happens to search the killer at the other Degrassi Community School roofs. She turns around, walks towards us, and notices Eli is standing right in front of her."

She says, "Hey, Eli. What is up from my life, long-time best friend?"

He replies, "Nothing much for my fearless, life long-time best friend. Listen, I am so sorry for kissing you. It is just that I am going through a tough break-up with Clare, and I just thought I need a girl best friend to cope with."

She tells him, "I understand. It is not your fault that you kissed me back there. You did not recognized me at all when you came to Degrassi, and I just thought that you will remember me if you recognize my friendship stunts I gave you when we were little kids. When we were leaning in to kiss each other, I just show not how much you remember me now, but just to realize that we will always be best friends forever, and I always care and love for you."

Eli smirks and says, "Thanks, Elianna. I appreciate for what you just said. I found something you might like."

He pulls out the locket from his skinny jeans pocket, Elianna sees the locket, and says, "Oh my god! It is so beautiful."

As Elianna holds her long, ponytail hair, he puts the necklace, and says, "The locket is a thank you gift for everything that you almost rescue us from the killer, we are safe with you, and I can count on a girl best friend like you."

Elianna greets, "Well then, Eli Goldsworthy. You are very welcome."

All of a sudden, we hear loud screams that it came from the other side of Fiona and I. So, we got up from the edge, and run to tell Eli, Elianna, and Clare, who already knew because they heard it, too.

We run together with them, but momentarily, we got confused because Declan did not get killed by the killer. Fiona asks her brother, "What happened?"

Declan answers, "You better come here quickly. It is about Sav and Holly J."

We run with him, and when he shows us where he was with them, we see a shocking discovery.


	18. The Presidentials Die

_**Declan Coyne's P.O.V.**_

__When I escort Fiona, Adam, Eli, Elianna, and Clare to the spot where Sav, Holly J., and I were, they have a shocking look on their faces. The killer killed Sav and Holly J. in different creative ways on the roof. Sav is strangled with the electricity cords that are connected with the roof lights, and Holly J. is electrified by the roof lights that were bolted somehow.

Fiona cries on Adam's shoulder, while I give her circular rubs on the back. Elianna says, "Oh my gosh! The killer killed the middle-high hierarchy class group, a.k.a. The Presidentials, a.k.a. Holly J. and Sav."

We scream, leaving the roof, and run back into the detention room. As Elianna closes the door, she panics by saying, "Okay. So far, the only survivors are you Declan, Fiona, Adam, Clare, Eli, and I. That makes us officially six of us alive right now, and officially eighteen people dead."

Fiona shrieks, "I am scared right now, and I want to go home right now."

I tell my sister, "Do not worry, sister. We will make it out much alive."

_**Fiona Coyne's P.O.V.**_

__While Declan and I are coping about our best friends' deaths in the school, Adam, Clare, Eli, and Elianna gathers around in a circle to think up a plan to find the killer, kill the killer, and avenge the deaths of the victims or friends the killer killed tonight. Clare first says, "Okay. We need to think of a plan to find the killer. Any ideas?"

Adam replies, "Well, I think the next target or targets the killer will kill are Fiona and Declan."

When I hear Adam say that, I got mad that I grab Declan, and walk out the door. I run with Declan, saying, "Come on. Let us go to the roof because I do not want to hear another plan from the bunch of three little misfits and their goth chick, emo, life-saving, horror film expertise, witch."

We went up to the roof, and find Sav and Holly . still looking dead. We walk around the edges to see the bottom of the ground below. Declan says, "Holly J! Sav! Holly J.! Oh, she is my true love, my soul mate. Sav is just my best pal. She even loved me. Now, I do not know who my next true love is anymore. Wait, if I do not have any girl I love, then I do not want to live."

As I see my own brother go onto the edge, I stop him. "Wait. Wait! You have me to love as a sibling. Together, we love each other as long as we have each other, looking after on our own."

Declan accepts my reason, "Oh yeah. Okay. We should go back inside now. Thanks, sister Fiona."

I say, "Anytime, brother Declan."

As we hug, we start to feel someone's hand on our sides, and it pushes us on our backs. I look at who just pushed us, and it was the killer. Officially, the killer just pushed Declan and I off the edge, which makes us falling off the roof, screaming for our lives, and landing very flat on the ground, deadly.


	19. The Wealthies Die

_**Elianna Goldstone's P.O.V.**_

When we are in the detention room, Adam, Clare, Eli, and I gather around in a circle to think up a plan to find the killer, kill the killer, and avenge the deaths of our friends the killer killed on this Halloween night. Clare first says, "Okay. We need to think of a plan to find and kill the killer. Any ideas?"

Adam comes up with his idea, tells us, "Well, I thought of an idea, but it is stupid that I do not have a choice. I thought we would catch the killer if the killer kills Fiona and Declan since they are the next targets."

Eli comes with his idea, "As we find the killer, we will kill the killer before the killer kills Fiona and Declan, and then us. Now that you, Elianna, mentioned that Clare and I are the only ones that will never be killed, it is up to you and Adam."

I tell them my plan, "Good idea Eli, but I also mentioned that the killer is one of us. Plus, you admitted to me about your first impressionism on me when you thought I was the killer, but clearly which I am not and you believed me. Now, I was thinking of capturing the killer after the killer kills both Fiona and Declan, unveil its true identity, interrogate the killer about why is it doing the murdering to all of us, kill the killer, and then avenge our friends' deaths. This battle ends here tonight."

Clare talks, "I will go with Elianna's plan on this one because the killer has to explain is this mysterious person killing everyone except for us."

Adam and Eli agree with Clare and my idea of the plan. When we finished talking, we ask Fiona and Declan if they agree with our plan, "Do you guys like our idea we came up with, Fiona and Declan?"

When we separate our conversation circle, we look around the room, and see that Fiona and Declan are not in here. I see that the door is wide open, and ask my friends, "Where are Fiona and Declan?"

They shrug their shoulders, and we run outside of the classroom again. We run together in the hallways to find both Fiona and Declan before it is too late. Adam remembers something to be sure. He asks me, "Hey, Elianna. Did you say that the only survivors that can never be killed by the killer are the true lovers?"

I answer his question, "Yes, true lovers never die because it is the high class of the school's hierarchy class group. However, the killer has to be either you, Adam, or I."

We keep on running until I figured out where Fiona and Declan could be, so I tell them, "Hey, guys. Follow me because I know where Fiona and Declan might be. I assume that the killer is up with them right now."

We quickly got up on the roof, and we were too late. When we got there, we see the killer pushed Fiona and Declan off the roof's edge. Suddenly, the killer turns around, and encounters us face to face. The killer comes closer to us, and I say, "Okay. I know you guys said that I may be wrong before, but I really, really think and sure that the person coming closer to us is definitely the killer."

The killer keeps on coming closer and closer, and Eli asks the killer, "Hey, you. Why are you doing this to us?"

Instead of answering Eli's question, the killer took Eli and Clare's hands, and let it join together, and hold it tightly. Clare and Eli look at each other confusingly, and Clare asks herself in her mind, "Why is the killer not killing us? Why did the killer took my hand on its hand, and Eli's hand on the other that it wants us to combine as one?"

I instantly capture the killer on the wall, and I whisper, "I will look into the eyes of my friends' killer as it dies."

As I remove the killer's hood, I take off the face-mask pelt to unveil the face of the killer. When I took it off, I see some another shocking discovery about who is the killer. It is not Eli. It is not Clare. It is not me, either. The killer is…

_**Okay… I know what you are thinking. I leave you a cliffhanger, so you Degrassi's Eclare fans want to figure out who is the killer. Vote if you think it is either Adam or one of the new characters of season 11. Send me your reviews, and I will expose of who is the killer.**_


	20. The Killer Is Halloween Love

_**You remember how I said that this story happens during The Boiling Point. Well, I love to combine with the idea with Degrassi: In Too Deep and Degrassi Now or Never in this chapter. For those of you Eclare fans are expecting who is the killer, I am putting in the new characters in this chapter. Sadly, this is the last, long chapter I will give you Degrassi Eclare fans. **_

_**Adam Torres's P.O.V.**_

Thank god that the killer is not Elianna or I either. It is that psycho, manipulative witch named Imogen Moreno. Imogen Moreno is the killer. Elianna and I feel relieved that the killer is not one of us because she thought that the killer is a murderer who is a horror film expert, and can predict what will happen to the people who became the killer's targets. Eli and Clare are thinking of the same thing Elianna was thinking, too. Then, we realize that the killer is the murderer who stalks people in Degrassi, and has a motive against either Eli, Clare, or I. We reminisce about everything happened on this Halloween night.

_ Flashback:_

_ Imogen Moreno was the one who wrote that bloody, threatening message on the blackboard before Elianna came in and the murdering began. She is the murderer who switched the detention classroom lights on to off, and had the chance to kill The Bullies, a.k.a. Bianca, Fitz, and Owen. She was the killer who annihilated The Jocks, a.k.a. Drew, K.C., Riley, and Zane, inside the gym at the basketball court and the weight room; furthermore, executed The Cheerleaders, a.k.a. Chantay, Anya, and Jenna. Imogen murdered Principal Simpson by stabbing him with his own pair of scissors and Ms. Dawes's class ruler on his back. She slaughtered Connor and Wesley by the computers when we were not looking. That manipulative witch planned to exterminate the scary custodian, so to make the killer one of us. The boring Imogen targeted Alli and Dave in the library. Imogen electrocuted Sav and Holly J. on the roof, and she officially pushed Fiona and Declan on the same roof where she killed Sav and Holly J. _

Eli calls my name, "Adam?"

I turn around, facing Eli, Clare, and Elianna who have a worried look on their faces, and looks at Imogen. I keep hearing my friends' voices inside my head until I feel a fog inside my head coming.

Eli says, "Hey, Adam?"

Eli wakes me up by shaking me, and I open my eyes to see that I am still in the detention room for I do not know how long. I look around the room, and see that everyone is alive and inside the classroom. Clare is sitting on the right side of me, while Eli is sitting on my left side.

I ask my friends to see if I am not dreaming, "Eli? Clare? What happened?"

Eli answers, "You fell asleep for almost a couple of hours."

Clare adds, "Yeah, and Mr. Simpson is staring at you looking like he is going to kill you."

I look in front of me, and I see that Mr. Simpson is sitting on a teacher's desk, fidgeting his fingers, looking at the clock and me at the same time.

I tell Eli, "No. Wait a second. Mr. Simpson is not the killer. I might be, but I definitely know it is not really me."

Eli and Clare stare at each other for a second, and look back at me, asking confusingly, "What?"

I got up from my desk, and walk up to Mr. Simpson, confessing and admitting to Mr. Simpson about being here in detention on a Halloween night. "Mr. Simpson, you could let everyone else go out on a Halloween night. It is not their fault that they have detention tonight. It is truly my fault, sir."

Mr. Simpson asks, "How did you figure that out, Adam?"

I answer, "Well, it is because my two best friends, Eli and Clare, are no longer together anymore."

Mr. Simpson says, "Yes, I know Adam. I have a step-daughter who came to this school and graduated here in Degrassi, and she did experience these kinds of relationships before."

I tell Mr. Simpson, "Sorry, I was being so harsh during detention. I am also sorry for disrupting the class, and literally killed everybody here. I think I have a reason why I did, though."

Mr. Simpson gets up from the desk, and says, "Afraid to tell."

As I turn around to face my best friends, I pour my heart and soul to them about my confession, "You guys have been best friends and together before I even knew you two when we came inside the doors of Degrassi. When you guys broke up, you two were blaming yourselves and claiming it was your faults. Did you know I tried my power to get you two back together because I ended up and will be the third wheel when you two separate the group of Misfits. If you guys never get back together, then there is nothing that I can depend on. I am afraid and angry that there is nothing I could do to fix that. What I am trying to say is all of this is my fault, and I am responsible for all of this."

_**Clare Edwards's P.O.V.**_

__After Adam confessed to us about my break-up with Eli, Eli and I look at each other for a moment, and then we got off of our desks, and walk to Adam. Eli says, "Adam, you are not really responsible for all of this."

Adam asks, "What do you mean?"

I answer, "This is not your fault that you caused our relationship and the last break-up."

I realize something that hit me. I continue talking, "The only reason why Eli and I broke up is because I was scared to fall deeper in love with him. He was just being overprotective of me after Fitz was released in juvie for pulling a knife on Eli, but Fitz is somehow a really changed person. Sure Eli and I are too different, but he did teach me that opposites attract."

Eli suddenly smirked at me, and he realized that his dead ex-girlfriend, Julia, is watching him up above him, and she wants him to be happy with someone. So, Eli did. After Julia was gone, Eli found me, and I made Eli happy.

Adam turns around because Mr. Simpson talks to him about something important. He says, "Something bad happen, Adam. But for the very first time, you are not responsible. Some people may have experienced love and relationships, but most people did not say that love can last forever in a lifetime, and love can sting when it comes with sticky situations. Plus, it is not your job to make two separate couples come back together again."

Adam asks Mr. Simpson, "Then why and how come I feel so bad?"

Mr. Simpson answers, "Well, because you are a sensitive young man I know. Clare and Eli know it, too. I recognized it from the movie, "A Sensitive Young Man."

__As Mr. Simpson looks at the time on the classroom clock wall Mr. Simpson says, "I have to leave right now because I have to take my wife and son to a Halloween party at my friend's house. Your friend, Elianna Goldstone, will be taking over the detention room for the next ten minutes, and she told me that she invited all of you to her Halloween party at her house later on."

_**Elianna Goldstone's P.O.V.**_

__I walk inside the Degrassi doors with my bag full of costumes for my new friends, in my costume. I am wearing an adolescent size kimono dress of Disney's Mulan girl costume but in different colors. My whole face is covered with white face powder that I am wearing make-up on it, which is smoky gray eye shadow, black eyeliner, flared mascara for my eyelashes, red lipstick. My hair was in a Chinese bun that there is a black hair band with a flower comb accessory on it. My kimono dress was all black, but with purple and red parts. I notice that there is a classroom light open, and I assume it is the detention room. As I knock on the door, I hear footsteps coming towards me, and I see Mr. Simpson opened the door that he is with other students I met at the beginning of the school year. Everyone turns around, and all the girls say, "Wow!" and "Whoa!", while all the guys whistled like a girl looks hot, beautiful, and sexy.

I greet Mr. Simpson, "Good evening, Principal Simpson. I am here to take over for those students who have detention, while you, sir, are leaving here and having fun with your wife and son. Happy Halloween, sir!"

Mr. Simpson greets me back, "Happy Halloween, Elianna!"

As I see him leave the premises of the school, I closed the door and window blinds. I say, "Okay, everyone! Since Mr. Simpson told you guys that I invited you to my Halloween Night Spectacular Party and he is now gone, I got you guys costumes inside my bag."

I give everyone the costumes, and they rush to the changing room to change their school outfits. While everyone went to the changing rooms, I stay inside the classroom, and change out of my Mulan costume, and put on my vampire-witch costume. My costume is entirely black, and I look very awestruck for Halloween. My vampire-witch costume includes black knee-high boots, black short skirt, black dress tank top, black cape, black witch hat, black scarf, and black fingerless gloves. My hair was from a straight Chinese bun to a long, black-brown color, curly, two-ponytailed hairstyle that I have bangs hanging onto the sides of my face. I also am wearing my favorite black jewelry like one pair of black rose earrings, a matching black rose necklace, black bangle bracelets, three black gemstone rings on each hand, and a black belt with a butterfly on the buckle. I washed my Chinese make-up, and apply my vampire-witch black makeup, which is smoky black-gray eye shadow, black eyeliner, Maybelline's Falsies black and flared mascara for my eyelashes, black nail polish, clear blush on my cheeks, and clear lip gloss that tastes like mint chocolate chip. I put on my favorite scented lotions on myself: Black Amethyst and Dark Kiss, and sprayed on the same scent with two different perfume bottles. As I finish up, I put my Mulan costume and beauty supplies inside my bag, and sit on the teacher's desk to wait for everyone else to come back, and be looking very awesome on their costumes. I hear the doorknob jiggling, and I hide my vampire-witch costume under my black coat, which goes up to my thighs and hides the skirt, and go back to sit on the teacher's desk, pretending to do nothing.

When the door opened, everyone is dressed in their costumes that I gave them. Owen Milligan as a bartender, Bianca DeSousa as a hip-hop dancer, Mark Fitzgerald as Jesus Christ, Zane Park as a spy agent, Drew Torres as a Los Angeles Lakers basketball player, Riley Stavros as a lifeguard, K.C. Guthrie as a doctor, Anya MacPherson as a fairy princess, Chantay Black as a blog reporter/journalist, Jenna Middleton as a singing pop-star, Wesley Betenkamp as a mummy, Connor Deslauriers as a magical wizard, Dave Turner as Gomez Addams from the _Addams Family_, Alli Bhandari as a sexy cop, Adam Torres as Jack Skellington, Sav Bhandari as an army man who transforms into a werewolf, Holly J. Sinclair as a clairvoyant, Declan Coyne as a Phantom of the Opera, Fiona Coyne as a Belgian mime, Eli Goldsworthy as a Count Dracula vampire, and Clare Edwards as a gothic angel goddess.

Everyone stares at me to see what I am wearing, and all of them look confused like, "Did she wear a Mulan costume?", "Where is her Mulan costume?", or "What is she wearing under her black coat?"

Suddenly, there is a black out that no one can see, and everyone start to scream at the top of their lungs. For a minute, the power turns back on and everyone stare at me again to see what I am wearing under my black coat. I did not have a choice, but to unbutton my coat, take it off, and let them see my vampire-witch costume. All the guys start to drool, while all the girls comment me looking better than my Mulan costume. We look like we are ready to head my house, and I say to everyone, "Alright, everybody! Now that all of you are in your costumes, we can now go to my house, and do Halloween party. There is everything at my house, except for drugs and alcohol."

We are out of the Degrassi building, and I shut down all the lights, and lock the school's main door. I drive them all to my house by my inventional motorcycle car that I can change its look by how many people I am driving, and it turns into a limo. I stop by my house that it is quiet on the outside but loud and noisy on the inside.

_**Eli Goldsworthy's P.O.V.**_

__By the time we got to Elianna's house, there is everyone we know from school inside her house, partying all around the whole area. I see Jake Martin as a carpenter with Imogen Moreno as an anime character, drinking Halloween punches on the table and talking to each other. I also see Katie Matlin as a karate fighter with her best friend, Marisol Lewis, as a cowgirl outside of Elianna's backyard.

I lean against the wall, looking bored, and watch Clare standing there. Adam comes up to me, and says, "Go Eli. Go for it. Make your girl, Clare, happy again, since she made you happy again after Julia died."

As I look at Clare again, I knew Adam is right, and I reply, "Thanks, man. You know how to make a friend feel better again."

I walk up to Clare, but Elianna approach to me, giving me a bouquet of a dozen roses that are in different colors: red, green, blue, black, white, purple, and gray. She tells me, "Give these to Clare. These colored roses will help you to make her forgive you again. Also, she will definitely fall in love with you once more, and belong with you in your lifetime forever."

I take the bouquet from Elianna, and walk up to Clare. I hide it behind my back, as I say something at her beautiful blue, sapphire eyes, "Hey, Clare."

She looks up to my green, emerald eyes, saying back, "Hey, Eli. This party is awesome that you are here in front of me. What is up with you?"

Instead of talking, I give her the bouquet of colored roses that my long, lifetime best friend, Elianna Goldstone, gave me. She takes the bouquet, and sniffs the roses that smell really good like her. I tell her, "The bouquet of roses is one of a kind just like you."

She blushes that she says, "It is so gorgeous and beautiful. I love the roses. Thank you, Eli!"

I tell her, "You are very welcome!"

Suddenly, there are a couples' slow dance songs, which are "Stereo Love" by Edward Maya ft. Alicia, "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum, "Grenade" by Bruno Mars, "Desire" by Tara Lett, "Head Over Heels" by Digital Daggers, and "Tonight, I Love You" by The Latency. It is my opportunity to ask my true love to dance with me. When "Desire" by Tara Lett starts to play, I ask Clare, "May I take this beautiful, gothic angel goddess to dance with me on the dance floor?"

Clare answers, "I would love to dance with Count Dracula vampire on the dance floor."

I take her hand, walk together, escort her to the dance floor, and we dance. My arms and hands are on Clare's lower back, while Clare's arms and hands are on my hair and back of my neck. We were dancing from "Desire" by Tara Lett to "Tonight, I Love You" by The Latency. I reach something from my costume pants pocket, and pull out a black-blue velvet box. I pour my heart and soul to Clare that I start to confess, "Clare Edwards, I start to fall in love with you ever since the day I first met you when I crushed your eyeglasses with my vintage hearse named Morty. I saw your beautiful icy, ocean, sapphire blue eyes. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I love you and always will. Will you be my forever girl?"

I show her a box, and Clare cries when she opens it, and sees a blue and green locket with initials carved C.E. on it. She opens the locket, and sees a picture of her and me inside, meaning that she will always be in my heart. She notices that there is another carving on the back of the locket, saying, "I love you!" with my initials on it, E.G.

Clare says, "Eli Goldsworthy, I also start to fall in love with you since the day we first met when you look deep into my icy, ocean, sapphire blue eyes as I look deep into your natural, grass, emerald green eyes. You are the most handsome guy I have ever met. I love you and always will be in my lifetime forever. Will you be my forever guy?"

She pulls out something in her purse, and it happens to be a black box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. I take it from her, open it, and see a matching black-and-white rings with blue gemstone on the white ring while the green gemstone is on the black ring. There are carvings inside the rings, and it reads, "Blue and Green Eyes Forever."

We say to each other, "YES!"

We press our lips together, and she gives me her chaste kiss as I give her the hot and sexy kiss I gave her when we were in the library and my bedroom.


End file.
